Being a Child Agian
by Neo Staff
Summary: Repost Inuyasha and Co. are on another journey.But right away Kagome is kidnapped!Now the others search for her...and find a six year old girl that looks like her!Wait...that is Kagome!Why is she a child?And why does she think that Naraku is a nice man?
1. Chapter 1

_**Being A Child Again**_

_**By: Neo**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Though I can dream that I do)_

_Summery: Inuyasha and Co. are on another journey. But right away, almost, Kagome is kidnapped! Now the others search for her...and find a six year old girl that looks like her! Wait...that is Kagome! Why is she a child? And why does she think that Naraku is a nice man?_

Chapter 1 

__

"Inuyaaaaaashaaaaaaa! Cane we take a break noooooow?" said Shippou from Kagome's shoulder.

Inuyasha turned around and snatched at the little kit. But Kagome knew what he was going to do and she grabbed Shippou from her shoulder and held him protectively in her arms.

"Sit boy!" she said.

Inuyasha slammed in to the ground and Kagome said, "That's what you get for trying to hurt him, Inuyasha."

"Wellhewasbeinganasstome. WhatdidIdohuh?" he said.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and said, "I didn't catch a word you just said."

The subduing spell wore off and Inuyasha got up, saying, "I said, wench, 'What the hell did I do to him? He was being an a$$ to me first."

"Inuyasha! Don't you dare speak like that around Shippou! He's only a child for heavens sake!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "So? He'd have learned all of this by now."

Kagome shook her head and said, "No! He wouldn't have! The only reason he's learning them now is because of you!"

Inuyasha 'feh'ed and got up, muttering.

"Whatever," he said and started to walk again.

Neither of the two bickering teens had seen that they had an audience…mainly Sango and Miroku.

"And it had been such a nice day," Sango said as she and Miroku followed.

"It still can be, my dear Sango. If only you would…"

Sango cut him off by saying, "Say it, houshi, and you'll loose more then a hand."

Miroku only shrugged.

"Kagome? Are you coming?" said Sango after a moment, noticing that the young girl was not in front of them though Shippou was.

When she got no answer, Sango turned around but…no one was there.

"Kagome?" she said again. "houshi…did you see where Kagome went?"

Miroku, who was trying to think up some way to reach over and grope Sango turned around.

"What? Kagome-sama is not behind us?" he said.

Sango shook her head.

"No. I thought that she was. But I turned around and I don't see her." She said as she looked in to the trees.

"Hurry up!" called Inuyasha from the front.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called back. "Kagome-chan is missing!"

A moment later Inuyasha was searching the trees, sniffing here and there.

"Shippou?' Miroku said. "Did you see where Kagome-sama went?"

Shippou look up at them and said, "No…she set me down suddenly so I walked on…I didn't even know that she had gone missing"

Miroku nodded.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said suddenly. "I smell him! And Kagome to!" Inuyasha suddenly growled. "That bastard took her!"

And with that said he jumped off in to the trees.

"We should follow." Miroku said, and followed the way that Inuyasha had gone at a run.

Sango picked up the now bawling Shippou and ran after him.

With Kagome and Naraku…

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled. "Get off of me!"

Naraku, though, ignored her. Still jumping through the trees he looked for a clearing he knew to be around here.

"Ah," he said, jumping in to said clearing. "Here you will die."

Kagome went pale. Naraku set Kagome down and at once she tried to get away.

"No, no, no," Naraku said, extending part of himself to catch hold of her. "You're not going anywhere."

Kagome struggled and fought until finally Naraku, bored with her, squeezed her and she passed out.

A/N: RandR

I know that this is a really short chapter but I wanted to post it. Anyways, I hope you liked it so far.

If you have already read The Princess Slave, or really the chapters that are posted, then you know that I am obsessed with cliffhangers.

Please, if you haven't already read them, go and read my other fanfictions! There good and I hope you like them!

Also, please go and read Aoyama Kori Narasaki's fanfictions and Griffin Gal's fanfictions.

The last thing is…can you send me some ideas for fanfictions that you would like to see? I'd love to write them for you…you know…something like you send me a summery, a title, or something like that, and I turn it in to a fanfiction…I'd, of course, tell the readers that you were the one to give me the idea!

I think that's it…heeheehee if it's not.

Love You All Lots!

Neo Staff.


	2. Chapter 2

Before:

"No, no, no," Naraku said, extending part of himself to catch hold of her. "You're not going anywhere."

Kagome struggled and fought until finally Naraku, bored with her, squeezed her and she passed out.

Lookie lookie now:

As she lay in Naraku's grasp unconscious she was able to think only one thing: "Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…will you save me in time?'

And that was the last intelligent thought that she was able to think. For, in the next second, her thoughts were, 'Oh, I want a pretty flower. Pretty pretty flowers!'

With Inuyasha and the others…

Inuyasha growled and jumped into the next tree. Why was it taking so long to find her? It should have been easy, he had tracked her before, when things were even tougher, so why couldn't he do it now?

"Inuyasha!" called Sango from above on Kirara's back. "Have you found her scent yet?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and yelled back, "Yeah, and that's why I'm there right now! No, have you?"

Sango didn't reply, knowing it would only cause trouble. What she wouldn't have given to hit him right then, though. But she knew that Inuyasha was trying, though in her opinion he wasn't trying hard enough.

"Sango…" said Miroku behind her. "Why do _you_ think that Inuyasha is not able to find her scent?"

Sango thought for a moment. Why couldn't he? This is like all of the other times that she had been captured. Except it had never been by Naraku and right in the open. Naraku was up to something…and he had a new barrier.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called once again. "Can you smell Naraku?"

Inuyasha, who was getting sick of only smelling that, called, "What do you think?"

"Try and find a barrier!" she called down. "Remember, he covered his scent once before like that! And he has a new one now, see if you can't smell a change in his scent or anything that might lead us to him."

Inuyasha didn't reply, knowing that was the best chance of finding her. If only he had walked with her! Then none of this would have happened.

Inuyasha heard Sango and Miroku start to call to him, but he ignored them.

If only he had…

SLAM!

With a sickening crunch Inuyasha slammed into a barrier and fell back. Cursing himself for not concentrating he got himself up and looked the barrier over. It was odd. All of the other one's had been a slight purple-black. This one, though, was very…pink…and blue. Inuyasha knew those colors, they were the same color as Kagome's miko energy.

Cursing again, so much that Sango put her hands over Shippou's ears to keep him from picking up anymore foul language, she called down to Inuyasha, "What is it?"

"The barrier!" Inuyasha said. "It's laced with Kagome's power. Naraku, that bastard, is making her put this up for him!"

Miroku glanced at Sango and said, "Can she even do that? I thought she could only put her energy into her arrows?"

Sango nodded and said, "I thought so to. Maybe it isn't Kagome, maybe it's another miko with the same color energy?" when Miroku said nothing she continued. "Or…Naraku might have taught her then forced her…?" Miroku just shrugged though and they touched down beside Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha maybe…" Sango started, intending to tell him the same thing she had just said to Miroku but her cut her off.

"I heard you," he said. "And it can't be another miko, they have certain colors and no other miko can have those…"

Miroku and Sango stood shocked at this revelation. Sango would have thought that at least she would have heard this, as she was a Slayer, but she didn't recall.

"How'd you know that?" asked Shippou, asking the question they were all thinking.

"Kikyo…Kikyo once told me." He said, not looking at anyone. "She also told me how to destroy the barrier."

"And how's that?" Miroku asked, not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha said, stepping back. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, after glancing at one another, moved back as well as Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"I should be able to break through it anyways." He swung once, looking for the best spot to swing at. "And I won't have to blow up this whole area to do it." Sango gasped.

Spotting the only weak spot he could see, he swung again, full force, as his blade turned a deep crimson red.

With Naraku and Kagome…

"Wake up, child, there is much for us to do." Came a soft and silky voice into the child's ear. "Wake up…wake up Kagome…" the voice said.

Slowly and sleepily the young girl woke up. She looked around her, only seeing a man dressed in a funny costume and two girls, also dressed funnily. One was very tell, with a fan that Kagome wanted to touch. The other girl, short and looking about her age, was pale and had a mirror, which didn't seem to reflect anything but darkness. She turned back to the funny man.

"Where am I?" she asked, blinking up at him. He smiled in a way that made her feel welcome.

"In my home, child. We found you, my daughters and I, out in the road, all alone." He glanced behind him at the two girl, who nodded. The teller one, though, hesitated. All this, Kagome the six year old, noticed nothing of.

"Are you ok?" asked the pale child. "Not…hurt?" her eyes shifted to Naraku for a moment, and he nodded slightly.

Kagome shook her head and jumped up, spun once, and fell back on her butt.

"Owey." She said. "The floor is being a meanie head." She stuck out her lower lip and pouted. Naraku, smiling and thinking that this was going to be far to easy, hit the floor slightly.

"There," he said, showing her the slight dent he had made. "The floor won't be mean anymore."

Kagome's eyes were wide, wide open as she stared at Naraku.

"Wow!" she finally said. "You're really strong mister!" he laughed, a cold laugh, and Kagome shivered slightly, though she really didn't know why.

"My name is Naraku, child. And these two," he gestured behind him. "Are my daughters Kagura," the tall girl stepped forward and bowed slightly. "And Kanna." The pale girl came forward and bowed as well.

Kagome got up and tried to bow to, but the floor length nightdress she was wearing tripped her and she fell slightly. But she was caught by a pair of strong hands, Naraku's hands, and lifted back up, held steady wile she bowed again, then let go so she could sit back down.

"That was fun!" she said. "Thank you for saving me Naraku!" she launched herself up and hugged the man. But something, she didn't know what, made her let go rather quickly and just smile at him.

"Can we play a game?" she asked, looking at the pale girl.

Kanna nodded and asked, "What would you like…" she stopped and looked down at her mirror. "Master…Father…" she said, correcting herself as quickly as possible, but Kagome didn't seem to have noticed. She had gotten up to wonder over to Kagura.

"What is it, Kanna?" Naraku asked, watching Kagome to make sure that she did not run off. He needed her for bait and he didn't want anything to happen to his bait.

"Look…" Kanna said, holding up the mirror. It showed Inuyasha and the others, at the barrier, apparently talking to each other about something.

"Fine then." He said, and Kanna put the mirror back down, the surface going gray again. "We shall move, someplace where they won't find us for a while. Well," he said after a moment. "Not until we are ready to kill them." He looked back over at Kagome who was tugging on Kagura's kimono.

"Can I see your fan?" she finally asked, after Kagura the tall girl kept ignoring her.

"What?" the girl said.

"I asked if I could see your fan, it's prettyfull!" Kagura almost laughed at Kagome's choice of words. But she didn't when she caught the look in Naraku's eye. It said do what the child asks or die.

"Fine," Kagura said more to Naraku then Kagome. "Knock yourself out." She added, hoping the child would do just that.

But before Kagome was even able to grasp the fan, there came a sudden explosion from the outside. Kagura withdrew her hand and stepped back, reaching up to take a feather from her hair.

"We leave." Naraku said, standing up and walking over to Kagome. "Come Kagome, we are going to…to go for a ride." Her face lit up and something inside of Naraku stirred…something that made him want to kill everything that came near Kagome. Keeping his face blank, but killing that part of himself, he picked up the child and got onto the feather, just as Inuyasha and the others burst into the door.

A/N: See, I'm still going with this fin! Anyways, hope you like this one and, yes, another cliffy! Sorry, I had to repost the whole thing cause I didn't like the summary and I wanted to change a bit of it. Anyways, have fun and I'll be updating a lot of the other fics today and over the course of the week and weekend!

So…what do you think these feeling of Naraku's are? How was Kagome turned into a child? And how come Kanna is talking so much?

PRIVATE MESSAGES ARE WELCOME AND I'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL ABOUT ANYTHING AT ALL!

--Nene


	3. Chapter 3

"We leave." Naraku said, standing up and walking over to Kagome. "Come Kagome, we are going to…to go for a ride." Her face lit up and something inside of Naraku stirred…something that made him want to kill everything that came near Kagome. Keeping his face blank, but killing that part of himself, he picked up the child and got onto the feather, just as Inuyasha and the others burst into the door.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as the roof of the building was torn apart and the feather given room to move upwards. "Come back here with her, Naraku!"

Kagome, hiding her face from the falling debris, heard what was said, and it made her confused. Why did this man down there want her? Had she been bad and he wanted to put her in a corner? Climbing closer to Naraku, trying to find safety in his arms, she looked over the edge of the feather at the man below.

"You'll have to come and find us, Inuyasha." Naraku laughed, holding Kagome. "Kagome is mine now, and it's all because of you." Miasma shot through the air around him, covering them up, and soon they were out of sight.

"Kuso!" Inuyasha screamed out, mad at himself for not getting there sooner. "Kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso!"

"Calm down Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "We'll find them, don't worry."

"Don't you tell me to not worry, monk!" Inuyasha said, whirling around on him. "You did just lose the most important thing in your life!" and with that he jumped off in the direction of Kaeda's village, hoping that the God Tree would be able to calm him down and let him think.

"Oh yeah." Sango said as they mounted Kirara and followed. "He loves her." But she quickly lost the slight happiness that this brought her and she said, "I do hope that Kagome will be alright though." She glanced over her shoulder at where she had last seen Kagome. "She's so young now that…and what if…"

"Don't worry," Miroku cut her off. "She'll be fine, we'll find her soon enough."

(Some hours later)

Inuyasha sat in the God Tree, his eyes closed, but his senses still on high alert. This was all his fault! Why hadn't he been there, sensed Naraku, stayed with Kagome, anything? Everything, it was all because of him and it was going to be his fault if Kagome died.

"Do not blame yourself for the child's kidnap." Came a voice form below him and he looked down to find Kaeda picking herbs. "Ye did not know that she would be taken, not of us did."

"Shut up, hag." Inuyasha said, looking away form her. "And it doesn't matter, I should have stayed with her. And how did you…"

"…know that you blamed yourself?" she finished for him and he growled but nodded. "These trees told me." She said, looking around her. Everywhere there were fallen trees, ripped trees, shredded trees, and some that only had scratches.

Inuyasha blushed slightly but didn't say anything. It wasn't his fault those damn trees got in his way!

"Suit your self," Kaeda said, turning away, herbs in hand. "If ye gets hungry, we have food ready."

Inuyasha only 'feh'd' as she walked away. He was willing to stay there all night, listening, sniffing, anything as he waited for a scent of Naraku until morning came. But soon, as he stomach growled and the slight scent of food hit his nose, he sighed and jumped down.

"We'll find you Kagome." He said, going to Kaeda's hut. "We'll find you soon." If only that had been true.

(Many years later)

Two girls faced off against each other, one with a fan in her hand, the other a sword at her hip and a bow and arrows on her back.

"Ready?" asked a pale girl, quietly, from the side lines. Both of the other girls nodded and the fan girl, Kagura, opened her fan, while the other girl, Kagome, drew her sword. Kanna, the pale child, nodded and said, "Go."

Both of the girls were still for a moment, trying to figure what the other would do. Kagura moved first, and perhaps it was this that made the fight so short. As she readied to swing her fan, she moved her leg back slightly, to give her more leverage, and Kagome saw this.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura cried and whipped her fan forward. But it hit empty earth and air, Kagome already moving. Kagura looked around. Where had she gone? Then she felt the sharp edge of the cold steel of Kagome's sword on the back of her neck.

"Dear sister, you are much to predictable." Kagome said, removing her sword and giving her 'sister' a hug. "And it's easy to get to you when you're blinded for a moment by your own attack."

For a moment it looked like Kagura would blow up, but instead she smiled than laughed and said, "You've gotten better Kagome, I don't think I can teach you anything else."

Kagome smiled as was about to reply when the doors of the hut behind them opened and a man stepped out into the sunlight, looking over at them.

"Father!" Kagome cried out and ran to him, giving him a giant hug. "I beat Kagura father! I beat her this time!"

For a moment the man looked shocked then he smiled and gave a her another hug.

"Wonderful," he said, and looked over her shoulder at the other two girls. They nodded, and he removed Kagome from himself. "But it is not time for that now." He made himself looked worried, slightly, as he said, "Do you remember the man Inuyasha?"

Her face hardened. She hated that man, that hanyou, that halfbreed! It was his fault that she had lost some of her memory, her family, and everything else that had been dear to her.

"Yes." She growled out. "I remember _him_."

"Well, he's planning to come after me again." Naraku said, hiding his glee that she hated him. "But I am to old for fighting. No, no, I really am." He said as Kagome opened her mouth to object. "So I need you, Kagura, and Kanna to go and kill him before he can harm anyone."

For a moment she hesitated. She really didn't like fighting anything that was human, though she had killed then before, she still had nightmares about them. Now demons, that was another story. But things that were even half human…

'But he killed your family.' Said a voice in her head, one that she thought was her conscience. She never did make the voice connection between Naraku and it though.

Smiling, she said, "I'm love to stick Akui in him." And she patted her sword.

Naraku nodded and said, "Good, good, then you all can leave as soon as tomorrow, right?" when he saw them nod and bow to him, he said, "Good. Then I shall go rest now, I am felling slightly old right this moment."

And he retreated back into the hut.

"I can't wait to impale that son of a…" Kagome started but she was cut off by Kanna saying, "Let's go fishing. It is almost lunch." Kagome nodded, as did Kagura, and they gather up their things and headed for the stream.

A/N: sry it took me to long, I've had a hell of a time getting this comp to work. Anyways, like it?

Please check out my forum, it's cool and I'd love to chat with you all. Hope to see you there!

--Nene


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't wait to impale that son of a…" Kagome started but she was cut off by Kanna saying, "Let's go fishing. It is almost lunch." Kagome nodded, as did Kagura, and they gather up their things and headed for the stream.

(With Inuyasha and the others)

"Inuyasha!" Called Shippou, now almost fully grown. "It's time to eat, come on!"

There was no response, but Shippou was use to that. He walked back to the camp and sat down in his place, habit making him leave room for the still absent Kagome. As they started to eat Inuyasha silently made his way into camp, looking as though he needed some sleep.

"Inuyasha?" Sango said. "Have some fish, it's really fresh."

But Inuyasha just shook his head. Ever since Kagome had disappeared ten years ago he had become very silent. He also didn't eat as much and slept even less. He might have been better than a human, but he was still half.

"Inuyasha, come now." Miroku said, wafting the scent of fish deliberately towards Inuyasha. "It's good. And if you don't keep your strength up how will we ever find them?"

Everyone had long since stopped saying Kagome and Naraku's names, as, if they were spoken, Inuyasha was very likely to run off. Inuyasha didn't move for a moment, but eventually took the offered fish and slowly started to eat it.

As they ate they were silent. Ten years ago they would have been talking about different things and having fun. But since Kagome was taken, everyone seemed to have gotten very quiet and very reserved. They hadn't really known how much Kagome affected them until she was gone.

But they were pulled from their quiet by the sound of laughter coming from the stream that was hidden by the tall grass nearby.

(With Kagome and the others)

"Come on Kagura!" Kagome said. "Let's take a bath!"

"You just had one last night." Kagura said. "I am not going to take one again."

"Fine then, I will." Kagome said, starting to strip.

"Don't come crying to me when some water demon kills you." Kagura called as Kagome jumped into the water.

"Burr!" Kagome said as she surfaced. "It's cold!" She looked over at Kanna who was fish some way up from where she was. Then she looked at Kagura and smiled.

"Don't you even think…" Kagura started before she was splashed with water.

Kagome giggled and said, "Now you have to come in!"

Kagura looked pissed but Kagome knew that she was only playing.

"You asked for it!" Kagura said and she quickly shed her clothing before jumping in after Kagome and making a large splash.

Kagome started a small water fight with Kagura and soon they were both laughing and having fun. That was, until Kanna came over, mirror in hand.

"Kagura?" She said. "Look at this."

Kagura was still surprised at how much Kanna had changed in the years since Kagome had joined them she seemed so much more like a person than a moving talking statue. She was also surprised by the changes that she saw in herself.

She got out of the water and went over to look into the mirror. It showed Naraku flying off in a whirlwind of miasma. It seemed that he was heading off to some other place to hide.

"Well, he could have told us before he left." Kagura said, sighing and getting dressed. "Go play for a while, I'll watch the lines."

"Alright." Kanna said, and got undressed. "And there are demons about."

Kagome laughed slightly and said, "There are always demons about!"

Kanna jumped in and she and Kagome started to play a game.

(With Inuyasha and the others)

"There are people this far out?" Shippou said, knowing that with more and more demons popping up that it was dangerous to go very far from a village.

"I guess so," Sango said, not taking much notice as she remembered when she and Kagome had laughed like that while having a bath and playing games.

"Maybe we should offer to protect them?" Miroku said. Usually this would have earned him a glare or a hit on the head from Sango, but she was too deep in thought to really hear what he said.

"Fine." She said, and continued to eat. But, as Miroku got up, she said, "Where are you going?"

"To offer my assistance to the bathers?" He said, smiling slightly.

"Then I'll come along and keep you out of trouble." She said, also getting up, making Miroku sigh.

"I'll come to." Shippou said. "Inuyasha?"

Without a word Inuyasha stood as well and walked with them to the grass. Pushing it aside, Miroku went first as the others waited until he said that it was all clear for them to come as well.

(With Miroku)

He pushed the grass aside to look for demons as well as to get to the bank of the stream and ask if he could help them. He was about to push through the rest of the grass when he heard the voice of someone he hated: Kagura.

"Well, he could have told us before he left." There was a slightly rustling as she said this. "Go play for a while, I'll watch the lines."

For the world Miroku would not have moved. He crouched down to listen more. A moment later then was more rustling, like that f clothing again, and he heard Kanna's voice.

"Alright. And there are demons about."

His heart started to race. They were alone, undressed, and probably not armed. This would be the perfect chance for him to get a little revenge on Naraku. But then a third voice reached his ears and his heart skipped a beat.

"There are always demons about!"

It was Kagome's voice. Kagome...she was with them. That probably meant that they were armed. And that also meant that this would be a wonderful chance to get her back. He slowly made his way back to the others.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Kagome's voice. Kagome...she was with them. That probably meant that they were armed. And that also meant that this would be a wonderful chance to get her back. He slowly made his way back to the others.

(With Kagome and the others)

As they were playing in the water Kanna suddenly felt something change. She looked over at her mirror and saw that it had an image in it.

"Come back Kanna!" Called Kagome playfully as Kanna swam to shore. "No time to stop now!"

But Kanna ignored her and got out of the water before picking up the mirror. For a moment she just stared at it.

"Kagura," she said. "We need to leave."

"Huh?" Kagura said, confused. "Why? We've only caught a few fish."

"Look." Kanna said and held up the mirror. "It's…them…"

"Who?" Kagome asked, treading water near them in a deep part of the stream. "Who's and where?"

But neither girl answered her, Kagura only said, "Get out of the water, Kagome, we're not safe here."

"Why not?" Kagome said, still treading water. "Is there a demon? Let's kill it then!"

"Just get out of the damn water!" Kagura said, picking up the lines and the fish.

"Jeeze." Kagome said. "Touchy."

She threw her arm forward to start going to shore…but she didn't move. She felt something curl around her leg and in the next moment she was being pulled under.

"Help!" Kagome cried when she surfaced again for a few moments. "Kagura! Kanna! Something's got me!"

Both of the girls, without even getting undressed, plunged back into the stream and swam out to Kagome. But they weren't fast enough. She was again pulled under and neither Kagura nor Kanna could see her.

"Where is she?" Kagura said, searching around franticly. "Can you see her?"

"No." Kanna said, worry in her usually neutral voice. "I think she went down around here though."

They were searching as fast as they could, knowing that every second that Kagome was under water, she would be losing more and more air. They had to find her, and soon. But, as luck would have it, they weren't so lucky.

Suddenly, out of the grass on the other side of the bank, something sprang out and into the water, straight down into the water where Kagome had gone down.


	6. Chapter 6

(With Inuyasha and the Others)

"Damnit, how long is the monk going to take?" Inuyasha hissed, keeping his voice as low as he could. "We could have been over there by…"

"Shh!" Sango said. "Listen!"

Everyone went still and listened. There was the noise of splashing water, but there was also the sound of moving grass. They got ready, just in case it wasn't Miroku coming back to them, but a demon. But it was Miroku that emerged, pale but excited.

"What?" Sango said. "What's the matter?' Suddenly her eyes went dark. "Suddenly I think I don't want to know, pervert." She turned away slightly, ready to go back.

"No." He said, his voice shaking slightly. It made her stop. "It…it wasn't that. It was…well, she was, I mean, they were…"

"Spit it out!" Inuyasha said. "What?"

"Kagome…" Miroku breathed. "It was Kagome…and Kagura and Kanna. But Naraku wasn't there."

Everyone went silent and still. But it was only for a moment.

A cry of "Help! Kagura! Kanna! Something's got me!" Split the air and they were on the move through the grass.

Inuyasha got to the other side first, in time to see Kagome's head go under. Without thinking he jumped in, right where he had seen her go under.

(With Kagura and Kanna)

"Damnit!" Kagura cried. "I knew we should have moved sooner!"

"Kagura, get ready." Kanna said, moving to get out of the water. "We're going to have to fight."

"Damnit." Kagura said as she to moved to the bank. "Fine, that Inuyasha get her, we'll kill him later."

"Get ready." Kanna said again, picking up her mirror.

A moment later Miroku and the others ripped through the grass, only to halt at the bank and glare across it.

"So nice to see you again." Kagura said. "We were…" but she was cut short by a huge burst of bubbles breaking the surface of the water.

(With Inuyasha)

'Damn.' Inuyasha thought. 'Where is she?'

He looked around franticly, hoping to catch a glimpse or her or maybe the demon that had her. But still there was nothing. Back and forth he moved, his head and eyes in constant motion, but still nothing. He was just starting to run out of air when something shiny caught his eye. It was at least ten feet below him and moving fast.

It took a moment for him to realize that it was Kagome holding a sword which was trailing purple blood through the water. It took another precious moment to realize that she was heading straight for him, a deadly look in her eyes. Not knowing why he did it, he turned and swam as fast as he could to the surface, one though on his mind: 'why was she looking as though she wanted to kill him?'

But Kagome had had a head start and caught up with him. Only feet from the surface, she stabbed at him. The point grazed his cheek, which started to bleed, turning the water around them red and foggy. But it was no time to think about that, all Inuyasha wanted was air and to get away from Kagome.

Kicked as hard as he could, Inuyasha splashed up to the surface, among many bubbles, and then kicked over to the shore. Or, at least tried to. Something had his leg, and when he turned he saw that it was Kagome. She had grabbed onto him and it didn't look like she was going to let go.

"Stop." Inuyasha said, a pleading look in his eyes, as though he couldn't believe what she was about to do. For, instead of pulling him back she had raised her sword again, as though ready to cut his leg off.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said. "Don't…Kagome…" He wanted to say more, knew he had to, but couldn't. So he waited for the blow to fall and the pain that it would bring. Not just for his lost leg, but for the look on Kagome's face.

But…nothing happened. Inuyasha looked up into her face to see an indecisive look there.

(With Kagome)

'What...what am I doing?' She though, her arm raised to strike. 'Why can't I do it? What's going on?'

'Do it!' Another, harsher voice called. 'Cut it off! Do it now! DO IT NOW!'

"N…NO!" Kagome cried out, before slamming the flat side of the blade against her own wrist, causing it to break and become limp. "Gah!" the pain was almost unbearable.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, about to move to her side.

"G…get away from me, half breed!" She spit out, backing away as fast as the water and her wrist would let her. She gasped again, and everything went black for a moment. "Stay…stay away. Or I'll…kill you…" she moved farther back and hit the bank of the stream.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome, though, wasn't listening. Instead she started to crawl out of the water and onto the land.

"Kagura…Kanna..." Kagome said, smiling at them as best she could. "Leave them and tall Father not to worry." Before she ran as fast as she could into the thick grass and into the woods and rocks beyond the road.


End file.
